


A little punishment

by shiplock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Captain John Watson, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Kink, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplock/pseuds/shiplock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John couldn’t stand being angry with Sherlock for very long, but he certainly didn’t want to let it all slide. He knew how exactly he wants to be compensated for all the trouble he’s been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little punishment

John has had more than enough for that day. After he had to pay the cabbie as usual, he stormed into the flat, following Sherlock. He was right behind him, jaw clenching, each step he took was made with effort to trample so Sherlock would hopefully notice how angry he really is. John was burning inside with rage, but he didn’t want to make any scene in public, so he tried to appear calm in front of the people, not yelling at Sherlock. That was until they reached Baker Street of course.  
“William Sherlock Scott Holmes!“ John shouted, his voice raw and demanding as he slammed the door behind. Sherlock was about to put his coat off but he froze mid-action, reluctant to turn and face John.  
“What the bloody hell were you thinking?“  
“I don’t know what are you talking about.“ Sherlock cautiously moved around with an obnoxious smug on his face.  
John shut his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to surprass the urge to simply go and punch that delightsome stupid face.  
“Stop playing around, you almost killed us both. Again.“  
“I am pretty sure I wasn’t the one who was about to decapitate you, John.“ Sherlock smirked, but it soon turned upside down into a frown when there was naturally no sign of amusement on John’s face.  
“Sorry,“ Sherlock spitted out, rolling his eyes.  
“Sorry,“ John snorted in a similar manner, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He pouted his lips, just gazing around the room for a while, avoding Sherlock’s look. Sherlock was standing there in rather an awkward silence, head bowed down, probably already regretting that he’s been once again behaving like an idiot during a case. John couldn’t stand being angry with Sherlock for very long, but he certainly didn’t want to let it all slide. He knew how exactly he wants to be compensated for all the trouble he’s been through.  
“How you’ve been acting today, Sherlock- that’s inexcusable... I assume you know what it means?“  
Sherlock opened his mouth to answer back, but reconsidered it right after when John folded his hands behind his back, holding on the domineering posture.  
“It calls for a little punishment.“  
“John-“  
“Punishment, soldier.“ John insisted, taking a step left and then heading towards their bedroom. Sherlock called after him, more likely just attempted to call, because his voiced cracked, but John was being oblivious to all that.  
He came back a few minutes later, looking completely different, his hair pushed back, dog tags hanging around his neck, grey tank top on and, much to Sherlock’s carefully hiden satisfaction, he was wearing military trousers and boots.  
“You’ve been a bad boy today, Sherlock, weren’t you?“ John talked in a rough, sort of a taunting voice, slowly approaching Sherlock as he was putting on his leather fingerless gloves.  
“Y-yes,“ Sherlock nodded, forgetting how to close his mouth, or breath in particular. He was certainly glad John didn’t go with the full uniform.  
“Yes?“ John raised eyebrows, crossing arms on his chest, legs slightly apart when he stopped right in front of Sherlock.  
Sherlock swallowed hard, realising what a mistake he made.  
“Yes, captain. Captain Watson.“  
“See, that wasn’t that hard, was it? Unlike other things-“ John glided his eyes all down Sherlock’s body, piercing his lustful gaze upon Sherlock’s crotch.  
“Now you want some, don’t you?“ he smirked, enjoying that wrecked and absolutely desperate expression on Sherlock’s face. “What a shame, you ain’t getting any. Not until you pay for what you’ve done. You deserve this, soldier.“  
“I-I know I do,“ Sherlock stuttered, leaving out a huff of breath. “Captain,“ he quickly added, straightening himself up.  
“Splendid. Now be a good boy and strip down for you captain.“  
Sherlock had already get rid of his coat and scarf while John was preparing himself. He started unbuttoning his shirt, while John took a seat in his chair watching him with a naughty grin on his face.  
“Go on,“ he ordered when Sherlock hesitate a little with putting down his trousers. Once everything left on Sherlock’s body were his pants, John raised his hand and ordered the man to stop.  
“Ok, that will do. For now at least. Now... you know the rules right?“  
Sherlock swiftly nodded but that certainly wasn’t enough for John. He jumped up from his chair, seizing Sherlock’s right wrist and wringing his hand behind his back. He pulled the tall man closer, so they were now chest to chest, John’s other hand tracing down Sherlock’s abdomen, then grabbing his hardening cock through his pants. Sherlock wanted to moan but all he let out was just a quite muttered whimper.  
“Rule one-“ John wriggled his hand in between Sherlock’s thighs, looking straight into his eyes. He sniggered upon noticing that utter resignation in them.  
“It is unacceptable to refer to me as John, is that clear?“  
“Yes, captain Watson.“  
“Very well. Rule two?“ John slowly brushed his palm against the fabric of Sherlock’s pants, making Sherlock bit his tongue. Sherlock knew that John does not want him to make any noises unless he gives him permission to.  
“I will obey your every order, captain,“ Sherlock sighed out. He felt John’s hot breath flowing against his throat when John leaned closer and purred against his fevered skin.  
“And what about the third rule, soldier?“  
“I won’t be heard, captain.“  
“Good memory, boy, but for once, lets turn the tables.“ John groaned deliberately out loud when he rubbed Sherlock’s crotch once again.  
“This time I want you to be heard. This time you’ll moan and gasp, you will scream my name, cry out until your throat will go dry and you’ll lose your voice.“  
Not showing his relief, Sherlock uttered simple ‘yes, captain‘.  
“Right, now-“ John circled around Sherlock, grabbing his another hand and clamping it together wih the one he was holding on before. He whiped out the belt out of his trousers and tied it around Sherlock’s wrists. Once he made sure it’s fixed enough, he released of Sherlock’s hands and slumped back to his chair.  
“Down on your knees, soldier,“ John barked out and Sherlock did as requested, shifting himself in front of John, which was a little difficult considering he couldn’t help himself with his hands and his pants were getting more than tight.  
“Listen carefully, soldier. You’ll be watching me now, just watching. I’ll leave you suffer with the plain sight of what you want the most, but can’t get yet. Until you’ll be thrown over the very edge you are not allowed to do anything, no touching, nothing, nada. You understand?“  
Sherlock recklessly offered just a small nod as a reply.  
“Understand, soldier?“ John’s voice rose and Sherlock immediately corrected himself.  
“Absolutely, yes, yes, captain Watson.“  
“That’s what I wanted to hear.“ John nested in his chair to make himself more comfortable, then reached down to undo his trousers. Sherlock noticed John’s red pants for a split second, but then his attention was fully caught by John‘s already half-hard cock when he pulled it out of the pants and without a word started to stroke himself.  
“Like what you see, soldier? If you’ll be a good boy I might let you touch me, eventually.“  
Sherlock was hopeless, his hands were tied behind his back and half naked he was kneeling in front of John who apparently decided to be extremely cruel today. John knew very well that this is the kind of a punishment suitable for Sherlock – not letting him participate in anything, up until he’ll be rolling down on the floor in spasms and begging for mercy.  
“God, I see how you want it,“ John breathed out, fastening the pace of his strokes. “I can see you want my cock down you throat, you want to suck it, lick and swallow, don’t you? If you’d been listening to me earlier, I’d let you have it. Now all you can do is just watch and hold back your thirst, hold it back, because you are not having anything.“  
John moaned a few times, stroking in achingly slow motion, taking care he won’t pump himself too much, because then Sherlock wouldn’t be the only one getting punished.  
“Cap-“  
“I don‘t remember ordering you to speak, soldier,“ John hissed cutting Sherlock before he managed to utter a word.  
“Now,come closer.“  
Sherlock quietly whined but showed no more signs of protest. He leaned himself against the edge of the chair, John widened his legs more so Sherlock’s torso was now stuck in between his knees.  
“You want this so much, right? You want all of this, but I am not giving it to you. Not yet. Bad boys have to be punished, soldier.“ John was shamelessly enjoying teasing Sherlock like this. He gave himself few fast strokes before rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb. John spread what little precome there was all around his cock, leaving shiny wet stains over his glove. Sherlock was growing mad, he needed to feel John, needed to suck him off as best as he could. His pants were already ruined, one of the things John aimed for when he didn’t let Sherlock put them off.  
“P-please, captain.“  
“Saying something?“ John knitted his eyebrows, breathing hard and out of control. He knew this won’t do for long, he will either come over Sherlock’s face or he’ll have to take second step.  
“Are you ready? I don’t think so. I don’t think you’ve had enough of what you actually can’t have yet. Think about it like this, you’ll hold on a little longer and I let you have my cock. But, of course, you’ll have to follow my exact orders, understood?“  
“Understood.“ Sherlock replied under his breath.  
“I didn’t hear you.“  
“Understood.“ This time it was clear, even though Sherlock struggled with more than just inability to talk properly. He had to been witnessing John’s little charade for another few torturous seconds when John without a warning grabbed him by his hair, tugging his head forward, causing the tip of his cock to touch with Sherlock‘s lips. Sherlock was about to open his mouth but John yanked his head backwards.  
“What do you think you’re doing, soldier? When did I give you a permission?“  
“I-I am sorry, captain.“  
“You are a bad, bad, boy, Sherlock Holmes,“ John sighed out, his hand sliding from Sherlock’s hair to cup his cheeck.  
“Don’t you want to please your captain?“  
“I do want to please my captain.“  
“Then stop being a little shit and do only as I say. Keep that sneaky tongue of yours in your mouth until I let you put it out.“  
“I will, captain.“  
“Good.“ John gripped Sherlock by his curls again, pushing him back where he was, then started to stroke again. Sherlock quivered when John brushed his cock against his cheek and chin, avoiding his mouth at all cost.  
“Captain, please-“ Sherlock’s hands were already a little numb behind his back, he felt like he’ll come any second into his pants and his knees were scratched and hurting from the position he had to hold.  
“God, aren’t you a whiny beggar?“ John scowled but then forced his cock against the seam of Sherlock’s lips again.  
“Pity, you couldn’t stand for as long as usual. Is this what’s driving you mad?“ John let out a long-winded moan while agonizingly slowly massaging his cock.  
“P-please, captain, I beg of you.“  
“You beg? Oh fuck, you actually beg. Then shut up already and make your mouth really useful, soldier. Lick.“ John growled and Sherlock more than happily sticked his tongue out and closed his eyes , giving John‘s cock one tentative lick.  
“Oh yes, that’s good. That’s really good, soldier, but perhaps you could stop pretending you can’t do it better, hm?“  
Sherlock wetted his own lips before taking the end of John’s cock into his mouth, his tongue briskly rubbing against the underside of the head. John had his hand wrapped around the base, about to stroke again, the other one was buried deep in Sherlock’s dark ruffled curls.  
“Yes, good boy, that’s what I was talking about. Now, your captain wants to hear you.“  
That didn’t even had to be requested, Sherlock groaned around John’s cock, sending shivers down John’s spine. He bobbed his head, sucking hard, his tongue rolling against the head of John’s cock, creating a delicious friction in between them. John let his head yank backwards, sounds leaving his throat nothing less than a cacophony of eager howls, filthy curses and occassional praising words.  
“Really good boy, take it down your throat, soldier, let your captain fill you.“  
Sherlock’s been almost choking already, but he had no intent to stop. John’s thick cock’s been almost all inside of his mouth now, only thing wrong with all that was that Sherlock couldn’t touch John by himself. With John rocking his hips against his mouth, Sherlock moaned again, out loud and with so much devour he started to suck even harder. Because of John’s cock painfully hitting the back of his throat, Sherlock had to pull out for a moment, to catch a breath if nothing else. His face burning, but he was loaded with enough need to please John, so he was back to work in a second. Sherlock wasn’t sure if this is the right time for teasing, but he took the opportunity and licked at John’s head again, twirling around the tip and he knew he’s done good when rewarded with another groan from John.  
“Good, good, suck it, come on, you can do it better, suck your captain, soldier.“  
Still twisting his tongue around, Sherlock let John’s cock eniterly sink into his mouth, he didn’t care anymore, he craved for John to come, willing to do anything for it, even through the pain. Few things he enjoyed more than John having absolute control over him, having John’s cock inside and feel the warmth and hardness and that taste of John he savoured the most.  
“Ah, fuck, yes, soldier, that’s right, so fucking right-“ John pulled Sherlock’s head once more against self when he came in spurts all over, not just inside his mouth so Sherlock’s face became one sticky mess, mixture of saliva and cum flowing down his chin and throat. Sherlock immediately licked over his lips, swallowing hard and attempting to catch his breath while John was still being thrown over the edge, unable to do so.  
“God, I am going to fuck you so-so hard, fuck you.“  
Sherlock swung away, sitting on his heels, his eyes widened, still not completely percieving but he was sure they are nowhere near the end. John just needed a moment.  
“Did I do it wrong, captain?“ he risked asking the question even though he knew John wouldn’t allow such an uprise against the rules.  
“What? No, no, I mean- shut up you disloyal prick and lie down.“ John put his pants up, then got up from his chair, pacing around a room for a while.  
Once laying on the floor, Sherlock noticed John’s not looking so he gave him a glare, watching his masculine body wandering this way and that. He couldn’t get his eyes of him when he looked like this, Sherlock was sure it must’ve been actually illegal to maintain this image. Thinking about the pefection of John’s muscular arms and his firm arse squashed inside those trousers, he even forgot about the stiffness of his tied up hands scrunched under his back.  
Sherlock's thread of thoughts was suddenly cut. “Ready soldier?“ John asked in a deep, gruff voice, that voice which was driving Sherlock crazy and turned back, Sherlock immediately glancing away.  
“But then again, I don’t really care if you are,“ John added and came closer, his eyes gliding all over Sherlock’s body. He wanted to tell Sherlock how beautiful and brilliant he is, but he bit it all back, time for sweet sugar coated words was yet to come. Instead, he got down on his knees, parting Sherlock’s legs rather roughly.  
“I see you were impatient,“ he chuckled, malicious smile spreading across his face when he saw the state of Sherlock’s pants.  
“I am sorry, captain.“ Sherlock bit his lips, knowing that this will hurt really bad. Because John didn’t even bothered to bring a lube.  
“Oh, you should be.“ No sign of hesitation from John’s side, and Sherlock found himself naked, his pants rolled down. John grabbed Sherlock’s legs, wrapping them around his waist, clawing on his thighs.  
“Now you deserve a proper punishment, soldier.“  
“I do,“ Sherlock gasped, half-afraid, half-excited of what will come. John put his pants down again, his cock growing hard again as he pressed it against Sherlock’s own.  
“Don’t you think I’ll go easy on you, boy.“  
“No, captain.“  
“Repeat after me, soldier. Tell me you want me to fuck you hard.“  
Sherlock squirmed on the floor, he had to gather all the control over self to not come before John lets him. But considering John was restlessly rubbing their cocks together and moaning with raising intensity, all the control in the world was being almost as useless as any attempt to not give up.  
“I-I want you to fuck me hard, captain Watson.“  
“Oh I know you’d love to, soldier. You want my cock inside of you, don’t you? Hard, hot and thick, sliding deep into you, creating ecstasic tension, you'd feel like burning and you'd love that. You'll get it, but you know it won’t be for free. You know you have to suffer for that you haven’t been a good boy lately. Listen, don’t you dare to come, until I’ll give you explicit permission, understood?“  
Of course Sherlock understood, but fulfill such an order in this situation was being more than a little problematic.  
“Yes, I did, captain.“  
“Good.“ John, without any warning, slipped his cock inside Sherlock, leaving the tall man screech.  
“Yes, that’s right, let your captain hear you. Scream, come on boy, scream you dirty little twat. Beg me for more.“  
Sherlock bit his lips, but then let go, leaving low-pitched growls out of his throat. If it didn’t matter, he was sure he’d be through several orgasms by now. John was being absolutely fantastic as usual and Sherlock wanted to praise his skills, tell him he loves him, but it wasn’t John in between his legs now. It was captain Watson who doesn’t give a shit about such pathetic guff. Even though not wearing his military uniform, Sherlock thought of John as an epitome of muscularity and gorgeousness, and had to admit to himself – John has never been hotter than right now.  
“I want more, captain, I beg you for more. Fuck me harder, captain, harder.“  
John grinned, thrusting in viciously, almost completely burying his cock inside of Sherlock’s tight hole. Sherlock’s been shattering into pieces under John’s body, pain was terrible to deal with and not just that caused by his captain fucking him roughly without any sign of remorse. His hands served absolute no purpose anymore, Sherlock would be actually happier if they went completely numb already and he couldn’t feel them scratching against the carpet. Only thing that kept his mind away from all the hurt was that glorious sight of John. He was bucking his hips fast, dog tags around his neck swinging with the motion of his body and hitting against his chest each time he pulled out of Sherlock, sweat raising up on his skin, his strong hands pressing down on Sherlock’s waist and keeping him steady. He loved that sensationl, blazing feeling of John’s cock inside him, as much as he despised the ache it caused him when John acted as careless as now.  
“Tell me again, soldier-“ John gasped, eyes shut tight, his voice breathy and husky. “Tell me you want me to go deeper and fucking ride you down the hell tonight. Oh fuck, you beautiful bastard... didn’t I tell you to be heard? Come on, boy, scream, moan, whimper, anything, I want to hear you soldier.“  
John himself cried out as with each thrust he gave he was getting closer to another orgasm. And yet, Sherlock had to hold on, he had to delay it, because John didn’t let him, not yet. He set his teeth, hissing and whining, unconcioussly rocking his hip against John’s.  
“I still don’t hear you, soldier,“ John barked out, letting go of Sherlock’s hips, quickly pulling the tank top over his head and tossing away his gloves. The expression on his face was more than clear – as if he was losing his mind, diving down into the depths of immense pleasure and ecstasy. Only thing relevant to him right now was to thrust inside Sherlock as hard as possible and hear him scream as his orgasm approached quickly.  
“Captain, yes, yes, captain Watson, I want you to fuck me harder. I need more, my captain.“ Last of Sherlock’s words disappeared into the nothingness when he let out a long moan. John’s hands were back on Sherlock’s thighs, grasping them so tightly his nails were cutting down under that sensitive skin. He was slamming so rough now he left Sherlock uncontrollably shuddered on the floor, unable to lay on his back anymore, he just whimpered and sniveled, small tears were running down his face.  
“Oh god, please-“  
“Fuck, you might now.“ John wasn’t sure if he just crossed the line and really hurt Sherlock or if the man was being just so closed to the edge he simply wasn’t able to control his emotions anymore. He certainly hoped for the latter. When he slowed down into a less painful motion, Sherlock gasped with relief, coming in fast spurts all over his own chest. John pushed inside Sherlock few more times before he came too, every filthy word he knew leaving his mouth along with long howls and groans.  


“Soldier?“ John asked after catching all the breath he needed to talk.  
“Yes, captain?“ Sherlock took a while before replying, his legs were still trembling and he felt ruined and exhausted as never before. This certainly wasn’t just a little punishment as John promised.  
“I demand you to tell me... are you alright?“  
Sherlock smiled, but he’d be rather dead right now, or at least somewhere way more comfortable.  
“I’ll be, captain. I estimate it will take one and a half week till I’ll be able to walk properly, but it was worth it. Captain.“  
“Argh, no, no more captain. Enough with this bullshit, Sherlock.“ John sorted himself, putting his pants and trousers back on, as well as Sherlock‘s. He shifted to Sherlock from one side, helping him to sit up, while slowly caressing his abraded back.  
“I am so sorry, love, I didn’t mean to-“  
“That’s ok, John.“  
“No, I guess that was too much.“  
“John, I don’t mind.“  
“But-“  
“John!“ Sherlock used that little strenght that was left in him to raise his voice.  
“It’s all ok,“ he sniffed. John immediately cupped his face and kissed him softly on cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.  
“But perhaps you should maybe untie me?“ Sherlock chuckled, beckoning his head towards his hands behind his back.  
“Jesus,“ John gasped out, sounding almost horrified, hurrying up to get rid of that belt wrapped around Sherlock’s wrists.  
“Ah, much better.“ Sherlock shaked his arms a little, waiting for them to start to feel as a part of his body again.  
“You know, it was all amazing and everything, but next time be a little less rough, sweetheart.“  
“There won’t be next time.“ John objected, stroking Sherlock’s shoulders and leaving smooth pecks all around them.  
“Oh come on, John. I love this, you love this, it’s hot as hell when we’re doing it, in conclusion- there is no reason we should stop. And besides, we’re not doing it that often.... only when I am being a bad boy,“ Sherlock smirked, eyes flicking over John in that naughty, playful manner when he leaned in for a kiss.  
“Guh, I hate you.“  
“I hate you too. I hate you so much you can even imagine, John.“  
“Oh really?“ John leaned next to Sherlock's ear, whispering softly. “So you don’t want me to take you to the bathroom right now, draw a bath for you and then gently wash down all that mess and exhaustion?“ John quietly giggled in that lovely way of his, caressing Sherlock’s neck.  
“Let me think... mmm, can I wash you too?“  
“Oh, I insist.“  
“Sweet.“  
“Indeed. I‘ll take care of you, love, don’t worry. And then, after a bath, when your skin will be smooth as silk and tender as a petal I’ll lay you down in our big squashy bed and be gently making love to you for the whole night. What about that?“  
“Now that sounds good, sweetheart.“ Sherlock pressed his lip against John's, kissing him lightly, enjoying the peace and love they shared.  
“I know it does. Now get up, darling.“  
John took Sherlock’s hand, raising both of them up on their feet. He stole himself one more kiss before dragging his beloved one towards to the other room.


End file.
